


Pussies

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Animal Attack, Cat Cafés, Cats, Cruelty to Animals, Gen, Intrigue, Past Child Abuse, it's a trap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Лена Лютор решила, что для улучшения имиджа ей срочно нужно открыть котокафе





	Pussies

— Моя дорогая Лена…  
  
Лена растянула губы в приветливой улыбке, протягивая руку для поцелуя. Этот мужчина напоминал ей близкого родственника. Эдакого доброго дядюшку, приезжающего раз в год с гостинцами и щупающего племянниц, пока дамы сплетничают за чашкой коньяка. После его сальных взглядов хотелось забраться в стиральную машину и залиться отбеливателем.  
  
— Рада, что вы нашли время заглянуть. Ваши визиты всегда в радость.  
  
Или брата. Да, пожалуй, Лекса он тоже напоминал — осанкой, посадкой головы, стремительным шагом, которым пересекал помещение, приближаясь к ней как хищник к жертве.  
  
— Вы мне льстите.  
  
И Лилиан. Пожалуй, эти двое спелись бы, будь они знакомы. Лена даже удивлялась, как так получилось, что мать всегда оказывалась в отъезде или занята, когда он приходил.  
  
— Ну что вы, граф, я ничуть не преувеличиваю.  
  
Ей и в самом деле доставляет извращённое удовольствие его внимание. Большее удовольствие ей доставляет только идеально продуманный план, хотя животных на данном этапе жаль. Если бы защитники природы прознали о тридцати озверевших от голода кошках, запертых в почти герметичном пространстве, Л-Корп осадили бы демонстранты.  
  
— Благодарю вас за приглашение посетить это место. Рад, что буду одним из ваших первых гостей ещё до официального открытия. И рад, что у такой красивой, умной и богатой женщины доброе сердце. Кто бы мог подумать, что прекрасная Лена Лютор, глава технологической корпорации, примет шефство над беззащитными жертвами человеческой жестокости.  
  
Беззащитные жертвы задрали трёх смотрителей и ветеринара — слава богам, не до смерти. Лена мечтает увидеть, что они сделают с этим мужчиной. Мечтает посмотреть ему в глаза, когда он поймёт, что она заманила его в ловушку.  
  
— Уверена, вы найдёте их очаровательно игривыми.  
  
Она прикладывает к замку магнитный ключ, пропускает спутника первым в шлюзовую комнату, проходит следом, ждёт, пока закроется внешняя дверь. Открывает внутреннюю, за которой вьются «кошки». Ягуары, львы, тигры. Леопардов пришлось отсадить, когда остальные решили, что те достаточно мелкие, чтобы считаться добычей. Сейчас они считают добычей каждого, кто войдёт.  
  
— Дамы вперёд, моя дорогая.  
  
От толчка в спину Лена влетает в полную хищников комнату, спотыкается о гибкий хвост, падает на полосатую спину, откатывается в сторону в тщетной попытке уберечься от когтистых лап, но, едва поднявшись, снова падает на пол, крича от боли в разодранной ноге. Подол платья моментально пропитывается кровью, один из тигров наклоняет морду, лижет горячим языком проглядывающую сквозь лохмотья рану. Остальные хищники отталкивают его, стремясь добраться до мягкого вопящего мяса.  
  
Дверь закрывается, и Лена рефлекторно поворачивает голову в сторону щёлкнувшего замка. Вандал Сэвидж наблюдает через бронированное стекло, как голодные кошки рвут её тело, и сально улыбается.


End file.
